Don't Cry Naru - Chan
by BlacknightSkyeye Yue- Hime
Summary: HIATUS. Hanya sebuah cerita tentang Cinta. Persaudaraan. Kesetiaan. Penghianatan dari sebuah Ikatan nyata. /bad Sumamary/Warn: Yaoi, Typo (s),OOC, NC - 17/ItaNaru/SasuNaru/FugaMina/RnR ;)/Chap 4/2 update (ItaNaru moment)
1. Chapter 1

Don't Cry Naru – chan

Story By : Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime

Couple : Ita Naru, SasuNaruSasu

Slight Couple : Fuga Mina, Fuga Miko, Fuga Naru

Reted : M

Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, Ooc, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, tapi di chap ini takkan ada LEMON mungkin chap depan atau depannya lagi ( heheheheh).

Enjoy !

.

.

.

Asakusa 16 maret 2000

" Fugaku kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku _"

Seorang prempuan tengah kesusahan antara menahan tangan pria di depannya yang kini berstatus suaminya yang barusaja memergokinya selingkuh bahkan berhubungan intim dengan laki – laki lain dan sebelah tangannya dia gunakan untuk menahan selembar selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh mulusnya yang sudah tak mulus kembali.

Di belakang mereka pria tampan bermata _onyx_ tajam itu tangah memandangi mereka dengan tatapan bosan.

" Sudahlah Mikoto kau lepaskan saja tangannya " ucap lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu menyulut pria tampan bersurai _raven. Pria raven_ yang di panggil Fugaku itu mengepalkan tangannya yang bebas membuat benda berbentuk bulat yang terpasang di jari manisnya terhimpit dan membuat aliran darah yang seharusnya mengalir ke dan dari jantung menuju jari manisnya terhambat. Pria _raven_ aka Fugaku melepaskan cincin nya membuat bola mata wanita bernama Mikoto itu membulat sempurna.

Fugaku melepaskan tangan yang di pegang oleh Mikoto. Jari – jari tangannya menyelusuri tiap – tipa jengkal cincin itu.

**Prang**

Dalam sekejab vas bunga terbuat dari kaca yang berada di atas meja nakas yang menampung air dan bunga mawar indah itu pecah seolah mewakili hati pria _raven_ itu. Dia menatap nanar pada pecahan kaca yang berserakan.

" Dia benar Mikoto kau tak boleh bersama ku karna _" Fugaku menggantung ucapannya dia menatap lembut wanita yang tengah terduduk di bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian dia mengulas senyum tulus pada wanita yang kini menatapnya kaget.

Selama 6 tahun pernikahan mereka Fugaku sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum menatapnya pun tidak bahkan saat bercinta pada malam pertama mereka pun Fugaku enggan mencium bibir nya hanya memberi _kissmark_ di tubuhnya. Dan kini pria _raven_ itu tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum tulus di saat hatinya benar – benar tertutup.

" _ Karna kau memang tak pantas untukku " kalimat dingin itu meluncur dari Fugaku. Dia menatap dingin Mikoto yang kini berurai airmata. Benar untuk apa dia mengasiani wanita jalang itu?. Cih.

" Aku akan membawa Itachi pergi " setelah itu Fugaku keluar dari ruangan tanpa menoleh meninggalkan seorang wanita yang tengah menatap punggung tegas nya dengan tatapan nanar hingga punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Dia tak mencintai Fugaku kan?, tapi kenapa dada nya begitu sesak.

_Sluurrttt_

Selimut yang tadinya menutupi tubuh Mikoto kini luruh jatuh terkulai di lipatan pinggulnya. Menampilkan tubuh putih mulus yang terlukis berpuluh – puluh bercak _absurd_ hampir menutupi seluruh dada, leher dan punggungnya.

Mikoto tak memperdulikan penampilannya sekarang. Dia yakin dia sangat tak mencintai Fugaku – orang yang menjadi suaminya selama 6 tahun - tetapi mendengar kata terakhir dari pria itu sukses membuat tubuh nya lemas. Sakit. Dan takut….

Bahkan kini dia tak mendengar suara jantungnya yang mungkin hampir tak berdetak.

" Mik – " ucapan pria bermata _onyx_ tampan di belakang tubuh Mikoto terhenti kala sebuah teriakan menyapa telinganya.

" PERGI KAU… PERGI SAI… a-aku tak membutuhkan d-dirimu dan ba-bayi ini " ucap Mikoto bergetar.

Sial.

" Baiklah bila itu maumu . aku akan pergi tetapi ingat lah bila kau memang mencintai ku berilah nama anak kita dengan nama Sasuke TANPA Uchiha "

Setelah itu Sai benar – benar pergi dan menyisakan Mikoto yang mulai menangis.

Dan kini ruangan itu hanya terisi oleh tangisan dan raungan pilu milik seorang wanita yang kini perasaannya tak menentu. Antara sakit, hampa, marah, dan menyesal_

**Tokyo 16 Maret 2000**

Tokyo kota _metropolitan_ yang tak pernah tidur. Selalu ramai dengan orang – orang yang penuh dengan kesibukannya sendiri – sendiri. Dan kini seorang lelaki manis tengah menggandeng lengan kecil. Lelaki manis bersurai pirang itu tengah mencari – cari hal yang bisa membuat _adik_ tersayangnya tersenyum.

Toko kue

Dia akan mencarikan apapun untuk membuat _adik_ kecilnya bahagia karna hanya dia yang kini ia punya. Orangtuanya di bunuh oleh sekawanan penjahat yang ingin merebut harta keluarganya saat dirinya masih kecil. Dan kini mereka tinggal hanya berdua di rumah bekas milik keluarganya.

" Apa masih jauh ni –san " sang adik yang mempunyai fisik berbeda dengannya kecuali mata birunya itu menarik ujung mantel yang ia kenakan.

Pandangan nya masih lurus kedepan menghalau beberapa orang yang ingin menabrak _adik_ kecilnya.

" Sebentar lagi sampai " gumamnya mencoba menenangkan hati adiknya.

_Orange cake_. Itulah kue kesukaan _adik_ kecilnya dan bila ketoko kue hanya _orange cake_ yang dia suka sama sepertinya.

.

Kini mereka berdua berjalan pelan menuju pekarangan rumahnya yang hanya di lalui oleh keheningan. Sampai dia memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan mereka.

" Naru – chan sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah ya ?"

" Memang kenapa Naru harus sekolah ?" Tanya seorang bocah di samping lelaki manis yang kini tengah menggenggam erat jemarinya.

" Hmm_ nii – san hanya tak mau Naru –chan seperti nii – san yang bodoh dan tak bisa membahagiakan Naru – chan sekarang " jelas pria manis itu pada bocah berusia 4 tahun berambut _dark blue_ di sampingnya.

Bocah itu menatap ke atas tepatnya ke arah lelaki manis. Menatap mata biru yang lebih cerah darinya. Warna matanya memang biru namun tak sebiru lelaki di sampingnya.

" Kalau begitu Naru akan sekolah sampai mendapat pekerjaan dan membuat Mina – chan bahagia." Bocah itu tersenyum menampilkan cengiran rubahnya yang manis. Di tambah dengan pipi chabi dan mata biru yang besar.

Tetapi keimutan bocah tersebut tak membuat luluh hati lelaki manis di sampingnya. Malah mendelik tajam dan mencubit pipinya tidak terlalu keras.

" Bukannya sudah ku bilang untuk memanggilku _nii –san atau kaa – san_ hmm bocah nakal "

" _Ittai_ Mina –chan "

Haa – h lelaki manis itu melepas cubitanya membuat pipi chabi bergaris milik bocah yang dia panggil Naru –chan aka Naruto memerah .

_Omoo_

Minato kaget melihat cubitannya membuat pipi Naruto memerah. Oh Minato salahkan kulit Naruto yang putih bagai susu membuatnya tampak memerah walau hanya terkena sinar mentari pagi.

" Maaf kan Mina –chan ya " Minato berjongkok di depan Naruto menelus area kulit pipi Naruto yang memerah.

" Tidak sakit kok. Naru kan anak yang kuat. Naru akan melindungi Mina –chan "

Minato tertawa pelan, menghadapi batita seperti Naruto memang membuat perutnya bergejolak.

" Mina –chan sangat menyayangi mu Naru – chan " ucap Minato seraya memeluk tubuh kecil Naruto.

" Mina –chan kenapa jadi cengeng begini sih lihat mantel Naru basah. Naru tak mau Mina – chan menangis. Jadi, jangan menangis ya ?"

_Humm_ Minato mengangguk menanggapi ucapan naruto. _' ibu sangat mencintaimu Naruto'_

" Saa, kita pulang dan makan kuenya " teriak Minato membangkitkan semangat Naruto.

" Yey ayo Mina – chan" teriak Naruto tak kalah kencangnya.

Minato tertawa lalu mengikuti langkah kecil Naruto yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Di tengah hiruk piruk kota di sebuah hotel mewah Fugaku duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela balkon. Dia memangdangi kota Tokyo yang luas.

_Entah dengan cara apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan untukku menemukanmu Minato, Naruto. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. _

_To be continue_

Jeng jeng jeng

Fict baru lagi hehehehe…

Eum saya ingin Tanya apa ada yang setuju bila Naruto akan jadi Uke Itachi atau tetap menjadi Uke Or Seme Sasuke ?

Atau ada yang pesan jadi Uke for all Uchiha ( Foursome ) ?.

Mohon review nya minna – san _ tanpa review kalian saya tak tau apa tulisan saya sudah bagus atau masih jelek. Ne


	2. Chapter 2 ItaNaru moment

Don't Cry Naru – chan

Story By : Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime

Couple : ItaSasuNaru

Slight Couple : Fuga Mina, Fuga Naru

Reted : T – M aka T+

Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, Ooc, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, awas chap ini tidak terdapat LEMON.

Enjoy !

.

.

.

14 tahun kemudian

Pemakaman umum Osaka, 16 maret 2014

Seorang remaja bersurai _dark blue_ raven tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan sebuah gundukan tanah dengan nisan terbuat dari marmer berbentuk salib besar menancap di atas gundukan tanah. Tangan – tangan putih kecilnya meraba rumput – rumput yang di potong rapi mengelilingi gundukan itu.

Tes

Setetes liquid bening menganak sungai di pipi putih bergaris milikya. Manik biru lautnya memandang sedih nisan tersebut.

" Mina – Chan apa kau bahagia di sana ?. Apa surga itu indah seperti yang di bicarakan oleh Pendeta – Pendeta itu Mina – Chan ?. "

Hening

" Mina –Chan lihatkan hari ini adalah acara kelulusanku dan Mina – Chan kau pasti bangga padaku. Aku menjadi peringkat pertama di kelulusan dan mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan sekolahku di Jerman. Mina – chan lihatkan aku bukan Naru – chan yang manja dan pembuat onar lagi. aku akan menjaga impian Mina – Chan. Mina – chan tenang saja aku yang akan mewujudkan impian Mina – Chan mulai sekarang "

Hening

" Oh ya Mina – Chan minggu depan Naru akan berangkat ke Jerman. Mereka membiayaiku, hidupku, kuliahku, bahkan Naru sendiri yang telah memilih apartment nya. Naru hebatkan Mina – Chan ?." sebuah senyuman getir kembali merekah dibibir merah mudanya. " Mina – Chan aku sangat bahagia sekarang tapi kau tak berada di sampingku dan melihat atau bahkan memuji kehebatanku sekarang "

" Oh Naru hamper lupa. Mina – chan tau orang – orang tua brengsek itu bilang bila Naru tak membawa wali Naru takkan bisa mendapat ijazah bahkan mereka bilang takkan meluluskan Naru dan menyita ijazah sampai Naru mendapat kan wali yang bisa di percaya. Mereka benar – benar membuat Naru muak "

" Tapi mereka semua tercengang begitu Naru membawa wali. Mina – chan tau siapa orang yang mau menjadi waliku. Dia CEO muda yang kini menjalankan Uchiha Corporation. Hahahaha …"

Pemuda bersurai _dark blue _itu terus mengoceh dengan berurai airmata. Yah mulutnya memang bercerita dengan lancar bahkan tertawa namun kesedihannya terlihat jelas dengan bulir - bulir Airmatanya terus mengalir. Hatinya begitu sesak kala mengingat Mina – Channya orang yang selama ini merawatnya dengan kasih sayang dan kini hanya gundukan tanah dan nisan salib yang tersisa darinya.

Pemuda itu menghapus kasar airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

" Maaf Mina – Chan Naru menangis. Naru janji setelah ini Naru takkan menangis lagi. " kali ini pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya.

Ada jeda beberapa menit sebelum dia kembali berucap ragu. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi kegugupan. Dan dengarkanlah suara detak jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat berasal dari pemuda itu.

" Mina – Chan " panggil pemuda itu namun jelas takkan ada yang menyahut hanya suara gemuruh dari langit yang kini menjadi teman bagi suaranya.

" Mina –Chan Apa kau mau merestuiku bila aku menikah nanti.? " kini pipinya memerah.

" Mina – Chan taukan CEO dari Uchiha Corporation yang ku ceritakan tadi. Dia gila Mina – Chan. Mina – Chan tau apa yang telah di lakukannya pada ku kemarin. Dia mencium ku tepat di bibirku. Aku serasa ingin menangis Mina – Chan itu kan ciuman pertama ku. Dan Mina – Chan tau segila apa dia. Dia berani menciumku diatas podium dan di saksikan oleh semua penghuni di sekolah. Bahkan seorang guru yang tadinya asik menggoda dia menganga tidak elit lalu pingsan setelah dia selesai menciumku "

" Belum lagi dia – dia melamarku. Ugggghhhh dia lelaki menyebalkan, tapi aku selalu mengingat ciumannya bahkan hanya memikirkannya saja jantungku sudah berdetak keras. "

Tes tes tes… zraaassshhhhh

Hujan datang membasahi tanah Osaka meninggalkan kesan mellow pada diri pemuda bermata biru laut itu.

Hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, menyamarkan aliran air mata di sela – sela tetesan demi tetesan air hujan.

Pemuda itu kini tak dapat menahan isakannya. Selama 4 tahun hidup sendirian telah membawa nya dalam diri yang tertutup.

" Arrrrggghhhhhhhh " sebuah teriakan pilu terdengar bersahutan dnegan sang raja petir diatas langit hitam.

Di tambah lagi insiden yang berpengaruh besar dalam dirinya 4 tahun silam. Merubah pemuda polos yang dulu riang genius dan pembuat onar menjadi remaja dingin yang tertutup dunia luar. Namun dia tak tahu dan sampai sekarang pun dirinya tak tahu apakah masih ada orang yang ingin membagi kehidupan yang bahagia bersamanya ?. Dan seorang lelaki berumur setahun lebih tua darinya datang membawa debaran jantung itu. Membawa senyuman itu. Tapi apa semua itu nyata.? Bukan ilusi yang di buat tuhan agar dirinya bahagia sementara dan akan jatuh pada neraka yang paling dalam.

Tiba – tiba sebuah lengan kekar putih memeluk erat pinggangnya. Air hujan pun kini tak kembali membasahi tubuhnya. Namun isakan – isakan itu tetap tak berhenti. Air mata itu tak dapat berhenti. Seolah menjadi iringan nada hujan yang menyayat hati.

" Naru kau akan kedinginan bila berdiam diri terlalu lama di bawah lindungan hujan "

Sosok itu__berbicara lembut tepat di depang lubang telinga pemuda yang berada di dalam rengkuhanya aka Naruto. Menghembuskan nafas hangatnya di tengkuk pemuda bermata biru laut itu.

Entah kenapa sikap lembut sosok di belakang tubuhnya membuat hatinya bergetar dan jantung yag berpacu cepat kala sosok lelaki di belakangnya ini berbicara atau tak membalas ucapan lelaki itu. Dia hanya diam menikmati debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

" Apa Itachi – nii benar – benar mencintaiku ?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Dia menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan sapuan lidah menggereliya di sekitar tengkuk nya.

" Apa kau meragukan ku Naru – hmmm ?" pria bermata _onyx_ tampan di belakang Naruto malah membalik pertanyaannya.

" Sejujurnya. Ya " jawab Naruto pelan. Takut ?. Tentu saja dia merasa takut. Berkat gosip yang beredar bila sang CEO muda UChiha Corporation. Lelaki mapan, tampan, dan menawan ternyata seorang bajingan. Yah itulah gossip yang di dengar Naruto.

" Apa kau punya bukti bila aku sebrengsek itu Naru ?" kalimat bernada sendu itu keluar dari lelaki sang predikat CEO di belakangnya. Pelukan tangannya mengerat di pinggang Naruto. Bukannya dia tak tahu tentang gossip yang beredar tetapi Dia tak pernah menghiraukan gossip – gossip yang beredar di sekitarnya namun kini dia takut bila _'Naru – channya'_ termakan oleh gossip murahan dari seorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

" Kurasa tidak " jawab Naruto. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh atletis berbalut _tuxedo_ mahal setengah basah milik Itachi – lelaki yang di belakang tubuh Naruto – yang terasa hangat.

" Lalu ?" Tanya Itachi sesekali dia mengecup ringan puncak kepala remaja yang kini menginjak usia 18 tahun di pelukannya.

" Aku hanya takut kau akan meninggalkan ku seperti seorang lelaki yang telah meninggalkan kaa –san ku "

Itachi mempererat pelukannya.

' _andai kau tau Naru. Andai kau tahu sayang '_ batin itachi miris.

Tak ingin suasana kembali keruh Itachi melepas pelukannya. Mengamati pahatan tuhan yang begitu sempurna baginya bagai seorang malaikat. Walau dirinya tak pernah melihat malaikat tetapi dia tahu seorang malaikat kecantikan pun akan iri dengan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki seorang di hadapannya kini. Seseorang yang berada dalam kukungan tubuhnya.

Cup

Itachi mengecup lama bibir merah muda basah nan hangat milik Naruto. Sedikit melumatnya menunggu respon dari sang empu.

Dan respon Naruto membuatnya terkejut. Naruto membalas kecupannya. Naruto membalas lumatannya. Walau pasif tapi Itachi tahu Naruto telah berusaha. Ingatannya kembali pada suasana podium di aula sekolah menengah atas. Saat dirinya mencuri kecupan pertama Naruto tepat saat pengumuman peringkat teratas kelulusan.

Itachi semakin gencar melumat bibir atas/bawah Naruto, menghisap kedua belah bibir merah muda itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya seolah dia hendak memakan bibir yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Itachi. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang karna perbuatan Itachi. Membuat ribuan kupu – kupu terbang di perutnya.

Sebelah tangan putih kekar Itachi menahan tengkuk Naruto membuat tubuh Naruto terkunci dalam pelukan Itachi. ( a/n : Itachi memeluk Naruto sambil duduk berjongkok jadi tubuh Naruto seolah tersembunyi di balik tubuh Itachi yang berarti Naruto gak bisa bergerak. Tau kan ?).

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tak bahagia. Jujur dirinya sangat bahagia. Dirinya merasa di sayangi setelah kematian Mina – Channya dan sebuah kenyataan pahit yang membuat seluruh ototnya lemas tak bertenaga. Dan hal kecil yang Itachi lakukan membuatnya tau bila dirinya masih ada yang mencintai. Atau hanya dirinya yang berfikir seperti itu ?

_Dan keraguan itu mulai merasuk kembali kedalam relung hatinya. _

Itachi menggigiti pelan bibir bawah Naruto meminta izin memasuki gua hangat nan basah miliknya. Naruto dengan ragu menggerakkan sedikit rahang bawahnya. Namun pelukan hangat yang mengerat seolah menjadi keyakinan tersendiri bagi Naruto. Dia mulai membuka sedikit untuk Itachi.

Lidah Itachi menyeruak masuk kala Naruto membuka mulutnya. Menjelajahi gua hangat nan basah milik Naruto, mengabsen gigi – gigi yang selalu di tampilkan sang pemilik kala tersenyum 13 tahun yang lalu.

_Mmmckckcppkcpckmmhh_

_Mmmhhhckppckckmm_

Lidahnya berperang membelit dan menghisap lidah pasif Naruto. Tangannya menuntun kedua tangan Naruto dan mengalungkannya di leher.

" Aku mencintaimu naru " ucap Itachi di sela lumatanya.

' _Walau kau adik kandungku'_

" Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak pertemuan kita 13 tahun yang lalu"

' _Karna kau adik ku '_

" Aku tahu segalanya tentang mu "

' _Karna kau adik ku '_

" Aku sama sekali tak bisa melukaimu "

' _Karna kau orang yang kucintai '_

" Aku tak bisa membuat mu menangis "

' _Tapi sungguh Naruto aku mencintaimu bukan karna kau adikku. Bukan karna kau adik kandungku. Bukan kau adik dari hasil perselingkuhan ayah kita. Tapi aku mencintaimu karna kau. Hanya kau seseorang yang bisa membuat hati ku menghangat. Hanya kau yang bisa membuat bibir ini melengkungkan sebuah senyuman '_

" Aku sangat mencintaimu "

' _Otoutou '_

" Aku juga mencintaimu Itachi " sahut Naruto.

Tautan bibir mereka telah berakhir namun tatapan mata mereka menyatu membuat degub jantung keduanya berpacu lebih cepat.

" Aku ingin tidur sebentar boleh kah Tachi ? " Tanya Naruto. Mata birunya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan sayu.

Itachi tak menjawab melainkan menepuk – nepuk dadanya sebagai ganti jawaban bila ia membiarkan Naruto tidur di dadanya.

Tak menunggu lama Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Itachi dan terlelap di dada pemuda bersurai hitam panjang itu.

Itachi tampak mengulas senyum bahagia. Dan dua insan dengan satu darah yang mengaliri tubuh mereka telah terikat oleh benang merah yang mereka buat sendiri. Membuat mereka terjerumus dalam cinta saudara sedarah yang berlumuran dosa.

**.**

**.**

Dan tanpa mereka berdua sadari seorang lelaki dewasa menatap dua insan itu dengan tangan terkepal dan mata_ onyx _tajamnya tak lepas dari sosok pemuda berambut _dark blue_ didalam pelukan seorang lelaki yang sangat ia kenali.

Uchiha Itachi. Putranya sendiri.

" Tuan Uchiha 30 menit lagi anda akan berangkat untuk rapat Kolega dari Korea " ucap seorang lelaki di sampingnya yang tengah memegangi payung hitam.

Mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon maple besar melindungi tubuh mereka dari mata _onyx _tajam. Mata warisan sang tuan Uchiha.

" Aku takkan pernah melepaskannya pada mu walau kau adalah ayah/anak ku sendiri " gumam pria dewasa itu bersamaan dengan pemuda bermata _onyx_ yang tengah memeluk pemuda bermata biru yang kini telah menutup mata dan bersandar di dadanya.

.

.

Itachi menggendong Naruto yang kini telah tertidur dengan wajah damai dan bersandar di dadanya. Dia membaringkan Naruto di kursi tepat di sebelah kursi kemudi yang kini dia duduki. Itachi memasangkan sabuk pengaman dan bantal agar tidur nyenyak remaja itu tak tergangu.

Perlahan mobil audi hitam itu melaju kencang di bawah guyuran hujan. Membelah jalanan sepi di kota Osaka untuk kembali ke apartmentnya di Tokyo.

.

.

Perjalanan panjang itu terbayar suda, kini Itachi sampai di Tokyo tepat jam 07.00 pm yang berarti 4,5 jam perjalanan dari Osaka ke Tokyo. Naruto pun telah bangun namun pemuda itu hanya diam dan menunduk sesekali dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela.

" Kau ingin makan malam Naru " Tanya Itachi saat melihat mata biru laut Naruto yang begitu berbinar saat mereka melewati sebuah restaurant ramen.

" Ti –

_Growl growl_

Ukh_ kini wajah Naruto merah padam tanpa harus berblusing dahulu. Dia malu niatnya ingin menolak ajakan Itachi. Dia hanya takut untuk merepotkan lelaki yang telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya kini. Namun mengapa disaat begini perutnya tak bisa di ajak berkerja sama.

Itachi tertawa renyah melihat Naruto yag kini menggembungkan pipi, sedang bibirnya terpout lucu dan mata birunya menatap lurus ke mata _onyx_ milik Itachi dengan tatapan kesal.

" Baiklah kita makan ramen sekarang " ucap Itachi dan Naruto hanya bersorak dalam hati. Egonya terlalu besar untuk sekedar berucap _' yey ,,, makan ramen'_ atau _' yey Itachi baik deh '._

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya di depan kedai sederhana yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung apartmentnya. Sedang Naruto kini menatap Itachi dengan wajah bingung.

" Kau ingin makan ramen kan ? makanya aku mengajakmu kesini Naru – Chan " Ucap Itachi dengan enteng lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

Tok tok

Itachi mengetuk pintu kaca di samping Naruto.

" Jangan pandang aku membawamu kemana tapi lihat dan rasakanlah " ucap Itachi lebih lembut dan sedikit terkekeh pelan karna Naruto hanya melihat saja tanpa keluar dari mobil. Bukankah dia lapar tadi ?.

.

" Mashita " bisik Naruto pelan sangat pelan. Naruto menghabiskan ramen nya hanya dalam hitungan menit dan kini dia ingin lagi tapi lagi – lagi egonya lebih besar dari keinginannya makan ramen.

'_Ramen ini mempunyai rasa yang sama dengan ramen yang di buat oleh Mina – Channya dulu.' _

" Kalau enak kau bisa makan sepuasnya Naru " ucap Itachi tanpa melihat Naruto. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya masih mengunyak kue dango yang dia pesan tadi.

" Bolehkah ?" Tanya Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian Itachi membuka matanya. _Onyx _tajam yang melembut bila melihat Naruto.

" Kau bisa makan sepuasmu Naru – Chan " Itachi berujar lembutdan tangan kanannya terarah kekepala Naruto. Mengacak surai hitam yang terlalu lembut di telapak tangannya.

" Paman bisa pesan ramen lagi dengan tambahan _'naruto'_ yang banyak, sepertinya _Naruto- ku_ malu untuk memesan sendiri "ujar Itachi pada pemilik kedai ramen. Dan tak memperhatikan wajah masam Naruto.

" Satu mangkok ramen lezat akan terhidang" sahut sang koki. Dia mulai sibuk mengurusi mie ramen Naruto.

Naruto kini menatap mata Itachi dengan mata biru yang berbinar bahagia seolah menyampaikan kata _' Arigatou Itachi '._

" Hn.. sama – sama. Jja makanlah dango ini selagi menunggu ramen datang " ucap Itachi lalu menyerahkan piring dango miliknya yang masih tersisa dua tusuk dango.

.

.

" Kau terlalu baik Itachi " ucap Naruto pelan. '_tidakkah kau menyesal telah memutuskan hidup bersama ku'_

Kini dia dan Itachi berada di apartment Itachi. Seusai makan malam yang sangat sederhana namun bermakna bagi Naruto, dia dan Itachi pulang dan sampai di apartment Itachi tepat jam 08.47 pm.

" Hmm apapun akan ku berikan padamu Naru. Karna bagiku kau adalah segalanya "

Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi yang tengah menatap mata biru lautnya dengan tatapan lembut dan tak terdapat binar kebohongan disana hanya sayang tulus yang tersampaikan. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat kearah wajah Itachi. Mata birunya kini terfokus pada bibir tipis milik seorang lelaki yang kini tengah memeluk pingangnya posesif.

Cup

Naruto mengecup kilat bibir merah muda pucat milik Itachi. " Jika begitu kumohon jangan pernah meninggalkan ku " ucap Naruto. Setetes liquid bening itu kembali menganak sungai dipipinya. Sungguh dia hanya tak ingin kehilangan orang yang di cintainya untukkedua kali.

Naruto menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi dengan serius. " Kumohon jadikan aku milikmu _'Tachi_ " ucap Naruto membuat sepasang mata _onyx_ tajam membulat sempurna dan penuh ketidak percayaan.

" Kau serius ?"

Naruto menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di masing – masing pipi Itachi menyalurkan betapa hangat tubuhnya saat ini. Perlahan mata Naruto menutup lalu terbuka menampilkan sepasang mata biru cerah dan lengkungan senyum terindah yang bisa Itachi lihat.

" Aku sangat serius " ucap Naruto.

Bibir tipis berwarna soft pink itu kembali menyerang bibir tipis Itachi. Melumatnya sedikit. Mengecup. Melumat. Mengecup dan begitu seterusnya.

Dan Naruto kini berhasil membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi hampir lepas jantung beberapa sehari ini.

" Kau akan menyesal telah pasrah di hadapanku Naru " ucap Itachi lengkap dengan seringai mesum.

Glup

Naruto kini hanya bisa menelan ludah dengan susah payah kala itachi menyerang lehernya yang merupakan bagian tersensitive tubuhnya.

" Ahnnn.. _'tachi_ " desah Naruto.

'_Aku takkan menyesal '_Tachi_, karna hatiku memilih dirimu. Suki yo _'Tachi_.. Aishiteru '_

Mendengar Naruto mendesah membuat libido pria berumur 19 tahun itu bergejolak. Bibir nya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri dan sebaliklnya.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap.

_Sluuuufffrrr_

" Rasa mu terlalu manis Naru – chan " bisik seduktif Itachi di telinga Naruto membuat remaja di atas tubuhnya mendesah keras.

Itachi kembali melumat bibir merah muda yang mulai membengkak sedang tangan kirinya masuk kedalam kemeja yang di kenakan Naruto.

Tangannya menyusuri punggung yang masih berbalut pakaian putih. Sangat lembut. Bergerak kembali ke atas dan mendapatkan mainannya. Nipple Naruto yang mulai menegang. Memilinnya dan mencubut membuat desahan Naruto semakin keras.

_Mmnnhhhckckckcpcppkkk _

_Mmmhhhtcaahhkckckcpkpkpknn_

Bibir itachi turun ke dagu naruto. Menghisabnya sedikit.

" _aahhhhnnn"._

Kemudian turun kembali ke leher Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

" aahhhnnnn 'Tachi "

Desahan – desahan Naruto menggema keras di kamar mewah milik Itachi. Toh hanya ada Itachi dan dia disini.

" Kau membuatku sangat _'tegang'_ Naru dengan hanya mendengar desahan mu, kurasa "

Perlahan tangan Itachi membuka kemeja yang dipakai Naruto

dan

_**to be continue **_

fiuh chap dua kelar juga. Walau sedikit kecewa karna Itachi belum LEMONAN sama Naru – chan… hehehehe

gimana minna – chan apa kalian juga kecewa sama seperti Hime. But mungkin chap besok bakalan banyak FlashBack tentang FugaMinaMikoSai atau juga kelika – liku romance ItaSasuNaru. Yosh yang menunggu FourSome. Tunggu dulu ya, so kalo di kasih Adegan Foursome bakalan merusak alur yang ada #peace.

Ada yang bertanya umur. Hime sengaja gak cantumin karna bakalan banyak flashbacknya tapi ini rincian umur di chap 1 :

Minato 22 tahun ; Fugaku 24 tahun ; Mikoto 28 tahun ; Sai 20 tahun ; Sasuke belum Lahiran ; Naru –chan 4 tahun ; dan Itachi 5 tahun. Dan di chap 2 ini tinggal tambahin 14 tahun ajha. ^^

Balasan review

_**Himawari Wia**_ _ huwaa jangan panggil aku senpai karna aku juga masih Butuh Baaaanyyaaak belajar panggil ajha Ayue, Yue, Ansari atau HIme ajha hehehehe. Dan oh untuk FourSome (FugaItaSasuNaru ) hehehe tuggu ajha ya ! … makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Boem Wonkyu'98**_ _ beres deh tinggal tunggu tanggal maennya ajha muhehehehe,…. …. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Khei – chan**_ _ hehehe soal panggilan panggil aja Hime, Ayue, Yue, Or Ansari terserah yang Khei – chan suka deh ^^!. Minato disini bukan kaa-san kandung Naru –chan. Cuman Minato kan jadi ehmUkeehm jadi lebih enak di panggil _Kaa-san _kan ? makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Viviendra Phanthom**_ _ disini memang pair utama itu ItaNaru tapi juga memungkinkan bila jadi ItaSasuNaru. Tapi bakalan banyak ItaNaru – mungkin – heheheh makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Heiwajima Shizaya**_ _ Foursome ? oke deh but tunggu tanggal maennya ya heheheheh Naruto emang agak mirip ato memang mirip sama Menma di road to Ninja. Eum tapi Naruto bukan anak dari FugaMina Karna kan Mina – chan Cowo. Kalo untuk Sasu – chan hehehe dia disini Jadi anak dari SaiMiko. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Kuro to Shiro**_ _muhehehehe Foursome ? oke deh but tunggu tanggal maennya ya,,, makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Nasusay**_ _ eum kalo konflik utama nanti bakalan banyak dari Ita – Fuga tapi fict ini bakalan banyak memuat FB konflik antara Fuga – Mina – Miko ^^. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Dina. Kiray**_ _ hehehe tunggu tanggal maenya aja.. hehehe sabar sabar^^ makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Shikakukouki777**_ _ hehehe tunggu tanggal maennya ya ^^… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Namikaze shira**_ _ hehehehe kali ajha kan da yang demen sama NaruSasu. Tapi kalo banyak yang milih NaruUke pasti akan di usaha'in ^^.. kalo penampilan wajah Naru hamper sama kayak Menma di RTN. Minato itu Uke hehehehe

_**Guest (1) _ **_hueeemmmm tergantung banyaknya permintaan ya Guest – san… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Guest (2)**_ _ eummm Guest – san Naru – chan itu bukan anak dari FugaMina tapi dari hehehe tunggu ajha nanti juga terungkap #peace.. o.k tunggu chap selanjutnya ya makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Zen Ikkika_**_ hehehe makasih atas dukungan ItaNarunya.. eumm gak menyedihkan sih cuman bakalan banyak air mata #peace. Tapi gak terlalu angst kok Zen – san.. bukan Naru –chan bukan anak dari FugaMIna. Tapi nanti bakalan ada penjelasannya. Tunggu ajha ya makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Kami – Chama**_ _ hehehehe kalo FourSome tunggu ajha ya.. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Guest (3)**_ _ pasti tapi Ini pairnya mungkin Jadi ItaSasuNaru Guest- san ,,, makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

_**Wookie**_ _ hehehe Bakalan Hime atur deh sip, NaruUke… kalo FourSome Tunggu ajha ya makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Ghighichan Twinsangels** _ hehehehe ok deh… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

Hehehe karna banyak yang mau Naru – chan jadi Uke. Jadi pairingnya jadi ItaNaru SasuNaru

Yoooossshhhh Big thanks buat kalian yang Udah review, Follow, Favorit, Reader – san , atau pun Silent Reader yang udah mau baca fict Milik saya.

Review kembali ya ^^

#ojigi


	3. Chapter 3 FlashBack

_**Don't Cry Naru – chan **_

**Story By : **_**Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime **_

**Couple : FugaMikoMina ( flash back 18 tahun yang lalu )**

**Reted : T – M **

**Genre : **_**Romance | Family | Hurt/Comfort**_

**Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, Ooc, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, awas chap ini tidak terdapat LEMON.**

**Enjoy !**

.

.

.

**Osaka, Desa Kirigakure ( Desa Nelayan ) 16 Maret 1996**

" Minato ayah mohon padamu, kau satu – satunya jalan ayah. Apa kau ingin kita hidup di jalanan sementara ibumu sedang sakit. Ayah pun tak mau kau melakukan ini namun toko itu satu – satunya mata pencaharian ayah. Walau kecil tapi dia –toko– yang sudah membesarkan mu " seorang dengan raut wajah sedih tengah duduk memohon pada remaja di depannya.

" Tapi ayah aku mempunyai Kushina dan aku mencintainya. Aku bukan **GAY** yang bisa dimiliki oleh seseorang yang MEMPUNYAI BENDA YANG SAMA DENGAN KU " ucap frontal remaja tadi. Mata birunya berkilat marah menatap pria yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang yang sama dengannya. Cukup, hatinya remuk kala melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri, kekasih yang sangat di cintainya berciuman panas di depannya. Dan lalu ada lelaki gila yang ingin menikahinya dan mengancam akan merebut satu–satu nya jalan mata pencaharian keluarganya. _For the god shake,_ kini hidupnya, ayahnya, ibunya bahkan sang nenek pun bergantung padanya atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pada tubuhnya.

Namun agaknya pria pirang atau lebih di kenal dengan nama Namikaze Haruto itu tak kenal dengan putus asa.

" Lalu apa kau ingin ibumu mati di depanmu. Kau tahu kan dia mengidap gagal ginjal dan kita tak mempunyai uang untuk biaya operasi bahkan untuk cuci darah besok lusa pun takada " kali ini Haruto menaikkan intonasi suaranya, dia benar – benar marah sekarang. Minato anak satu – satunya yang di miliki oleh keluarga Namikaze. Anak yang seharusnya menjadi kebanggaan keluarga, nyatanya tak lebih dari dari seorang yang baru keluar dari penjara. Berandalan dan pembangkang.

" Tapi ayah aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Kushina. Dia jiwa ku ayah dan aku yakin aku akan bisa bahagia hanya bersamanya. '"

Mendengar jawaban Minato membuat Haruto marah besar. Dia berdiri dan mengacungkan telunjuknya kea rah Minato.

" Apa yang kushina lakukan padamu ?. Apa dia TIDUR dengan mu, HAH ?. SIAPA YANG TELAH MEMBESARKAN MU SELAMA INI, siapa ? . Kau tahu Kushina hanya memanfaatkan mu DIA TAK TULUS MENCINTAIMU " teriak Haruto didepan wajah Minato yang kini shock dengan tindakan Haruto.

Minato menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hatinya mulai kalut sekarang.

" Bahkan dia BERCIUMAN dengan lelaki lain dan kau pun melihatnya. " lanjut Haruto.

Kini dia menegakkan tubuhnya berniat pergi dari hadapan Minato . "Aku kecewa pada mu Minato " lirih Haruto. Dia mengusap kasar wajahnya lalu pergi dari hadapan Minato menuju kamar yang berada di sebelah dapur.

' _aku kecewa padamu Minato ' _

'…_..kecewa padamu….'_

'…_kecewa….'_

Perkataan Haruto bagai kaset usang yang terus memutarkan kalimat yang sama berulang ulang di dalam memori otaknya.

" AARRRRRGGGHHHHHH " Minato berteriak sambir menjambak rambut pirangnya. Hingga helaian demi helaian tercabut dari kulit kepalanya. Menangis . yah Minato menangis . untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis. Memangisi takdir cintanya yang berliku. Menyesali semua perkataan dan egonya.

" Maaf ". Minato berujar menahan isakan.

Kini remaja manis bersurai pirang tengah terduduk dengan wajah berada di atas lutut yang di tekuknya. Menangis dalam diam di lipatan lututnya.

" Minato " panggil seorang wanita bersurai pirang pucat. Minato enggan membuka suarnya, menoleh pun tidak. Hingga tangan penuh keriput itu memegang bahunya. Memeluk erat tubuh kecil yang bergetar menahan tangis. Tubuh kecil yang terlihat kuat namun sangat rapuh disaat yang bersamaan.

" Nenek " ucap Minato serak. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap wanita yang di panggil nenek oleh Minato. Memeluk erat tubuh tua ringkih itu dengan erat menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher sang nenek. Wanita tua itu menelus pelan rambut pirang cucu tersayangnya. Bibir tipis berbentuk hati miliknya melantunkan lagu lagu tradisional yang pas di suaranya. Mencoba menenangkan kegalauan hati sang cucunya.

.

" Aku bukan gay nek.. aku mencintai Kushina " keluh Minato. Hanya pada sang nenek lah dia mampu untuk bercerita tentang hatinya. Dan hanya sang neneklah yang mengerti dirinya.

" Ssstttt… Sayang dengarkan nenek bicara. " sang nenek aka Tsunade melepas pelukannya. Dia menatap wajah sang cucu yang masih berurai air mata. Inikah wajah seorang berandal. _Kurasa tidak._ Tsunade menangkup ke dua pipi Minato ke dalam telapak tangannya.

" Apapun keputusanmu itulah yang akan kita semua jalani sayang. Apapun keputusan mu itulah yang akan mengubah seluruh takdir hidupmu. " suara lembut Tsunade membuat hati Minato sedikit tenang. Agaknya dia hanya perlu menenangkan dirinya. Di dalam pelukan sang nenek.

_Apapun keputusan ku itulah yang terbaik… _

_Maaf Kushina … _

_Aku akan meninggalkan mu.. _

" Aku menerima keputusan ayah nek " lirih Minato. Dia kembali memeluk sang nenek.

" Jangan terburu – buru sayang. Kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri. Jangan terburu – buru mengambil keputusan "

Tanpa Minato sadari kedua orangtuanya pun sangat berat menerima keputusan itu. Apalagi keputusan itu memberatkan hati sang anak. Itu malah akan membuat hati ke dua orang dewasa itu miris. Bagaikan luka di taburi garam. Pedih. Perih. Sakit.

" uhmmmm,,, " gumam Minato, dia kembali menyamankan diri dalam pelukan sang nenek.

.

.

….DON'T CRY NARU – CHAN ….

.

.

_**Seminggu kemudian, Di kediaman Uchiha **_

" Nah Minato kau duduk lah dulu. Aku akan segera kembali " suara Barintone itu membuat Minato gemetar takut.

Kini Minato sampai di salah satu rumah milik keluarga Uchiha yang berada di Osaka. Dan hal itu pula yang membuat air liur Minato hamper menetes.

' _pantas saja rumah itu di pagar begitu tinggi. Dalam nya saja membuat ku serasa menjadi raja ' _piker Minato.

Minato duduk di sofa mewah berwarna biru muda bercorak polkadot berbahan kain beludru ( a/n : bener gak ?) dengan bantalan sofa berlapis sutra dengan sulaman benang emas.

" Tuan ini teh anda " ucap seorang maid membuyarkan lamunan fantasi Minato. Minato hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya gugup.

Tak berapa lama Minato datang dan duduk di ruang tengah, seorang lelaki dengan tubuh sempurna berbalut kemeja putih yang Nampak pas di tubuhnya. Dia tak memakai dasi hanya jas hitam formal melapisi kemeja dan jeans hitam agak ketat melekat sempurna di kaki jenjang.

" Kau pelayan baru disini ?" Tanya pria itu bernada dingin. Tatapan tajam dan mata _onyx_ yang seperti Minato kenali.

Mata hitam yang seolah menghipnotis Minato agar menyelami dunia khayal yang tanpa ujung. _' dia kesepian '_ batin Minato. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar membuat sang pria tampan bermata onyx tajam itu mengerenyit bingung. Dia menghampiri Minato yang duduk di sofa. Agak risih karna di tatap begitu intens oleh orang yang di sangkanya pelayan baru.

" Kau melamun ?" Tanya pria itu. Dia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Minato.

**Deg**

Mata itu mirip dengan lelaki tua itu.

Oh agaknya minato tak atau belum menyadari posisi mereka.

" Oh kau sudah datang Fugaku ?" suara Barintone itu membuyarkan lamunan Minato. Dan wajahnya memerah di hadapannya pria itu lebih tampak - sangat – tampan dengan jarak – sangat – dekat ini. _' a – apa aku menyebut dia tampan… god aku bukan gay '_

Lelaki tampan itu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh menatap datar sang ayah mertua atau ayahnya sendiri. _Molla ~_

" Ya … ! Apa ayah tidak pulang semalam karna Mikoto bilang ayah tak berada di rumah saat aku pulang dini hari tadi ?"

" Aku memang tak pulang. Aku menjemput calon menantuku "ucap lelaki tua itu membuat lelaki berambut raven bermata onyx tajam itu bingung.

" Kenalkan – lelaki tua itu menunjuk Minato dengan dagu – dia Namikaze Minato Atau Uchiha Minato orang yang akan menjadi 'suami' kedua Mikoto. Bukankah kau sudah tau Fugaku ?"

**Deg**

Mata onyx milik lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu membulat kaget. Sepandai dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Demi tuhan jangan ada lagi.

" Jadi bukan kau yang akan menikahiku Uchiha Madara–Sama " Ucap Minato sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Bwahahahaha " lelaki tua itu tertawa mendengar ucapan polos Minato.

" bukan Mina–Chan. Kau akan menikah dengan Mikoto putri **ku** dan kau juga yang akan _memberikan_ ku cucu kedua. Setelah itu kau bebas hendak kemana. Kau tahukan aku sudah tua dan pasti takkkan bisa memuaskan hasrat anak muda zaman sekarang " ucap Madara agak frontal membuat pipi putih Minato bersemu.

" Tapi aya _ "

Ucapan Fugaku – lelaki tampan bermata onyx tajam – terpotong saat sang Uchiha senior menyela ucapannya dengan nada sadis … mungkin ?

" kau MANDUL Fugaku. Kau tahu itukan dan kau takkan bisa MEMBUATKAN ku cucu kedua. Itachi takkan sanggup mengurus segalanya Fugaku. Dan jalan satu – satunya hanya pada anak Namikaze yang keturunannya telah mengabdi lama pada Uchiha " ucap Madara – lelaki tua – membungkam sekaligus mengunci rapat bibir Fugaku yang tadinya ingin melayangkan protes. Juga ucapan Madara pua membuat sebagian serpihan luka dihati fugaku menganga bertambah lebar. Sakit. Sesak. Dan serasa tak berguna.

" Dan untuk mu Minato kau bisa kekamar mu yang berada di lantai 3. Kamar itu khusus untuk mu "

" Benarkah ?" Minato seketika berdiri. Mata biru cerah miliknya membesar dan perasaan gugup, takut, gelisah dan apapun itu yang tadi menggeluti hatinya mulai sirna. Toh dia hanya perlu menikahi dan menghamili doang. Terlebih bahwa putri Mikoto adalah wanita yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya, _walau mungkin hanya kushina yang tercantik untukku_. lalu selain cantik dan yang terpenting dia WANITA. Garis bawahi itu.

" Ya Mina–Chan. Tolong antarkan Minato ke kamarnya " titah Madara pada salah satu maid yang langsung menghampiri Minato. Mengajak Minato untuk mengikutinya.

" Dan satu lagi Minato _ "

Minato berhenti melangkah, dia sudah berada di anak tangga ke tiga. Minato menoleh pada Madara.

" Kau harus memanggil ku ayah dan lupakan masa lalumu bersama Namikaze ataupun marga mu sebagai Namikaze karna sekarang kau adalah Uchiha " ucap Madara. Dia beralih pada Fugaku. " Fugaku ikut aku " lanjutnya diangguki oleh Fugaku lalu pergi menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak 50 meter dari sofa.

Minato masih terdiam mencerna seluruh kata – kata Madara yang baru saja di ucapkannya. Dia tak mungkin melupakan keluarga yang sudah membesarkannya. Apalagi wanita yang masih di cintainya. Dia tak mungkin bisa melupakannya. Yah walaupun Kushina telah brkhianat toh cintanya masih pada Kushina. Cinta itu buta. Yah Minato di butakan oleh cintanya pada Kushina.

Minato menggedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Toh keluarga nya akan baik baik saja sementara dia disini.

.

.

….DON'T CRY NARU – CHAN...

.

.

" Fugaku aku tahu, kau tak rela akan keputusan ku. Namun hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk Mikoto atau untuk Uchiha. Maaf " ucap Madara pada Fugaku yang terlihat frustasi.

Madara duduk di sofa mewah yang berada di ruang kerjanya. Di sampingnya Fugaku duduk dengan kepala menunduk dan punggung yang melengkung ke depan. Dua tangannya menopang dahi yang terasa sangat berdenyut.

" Tapi ayah, Dia _"

Lagi – lagi ucapan Fugaku terpotong oleh Madara.

" Dia anak yang baik Fugaku, dan tugasmu hanya mengawasinya lalu terserah kau apakan anak itu. Namun setelah '_Dia' _hamil dan tentu saja setelah dia _melahirkan_ juga. Terserah kau boleh lakukan apapun padanya aku takkan melarang "

Bungkam dan lagi – lagi Fugaku hanya bungkam pening di rasanya kini semakin berdenyut, " Aku takkan berbuat apapun ayah, maaf Itachi harus meminum susunya "

Fugaku berdiri dan meninggalkan Madara yang tersenyum licik pada punggung Fugaku yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di balik pintu.

**Blam**

" Sampai kapan kau masih ingin menutupi _orientasi_mu Fugaku. Semua itu akan sia – sia. Semua kedok kita akan terbongkar bila kau tetap munafik, tetapi teruslah bersikap begitu. Dengan itu kau takkan pernah tau_"

"_APAPUN"

.

.

Fugaku berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya dan Itachi yang berada di lantai dua. Fikirannya kalut sekarang dan tatapannya kosong menatap ubin yang tengah dia pijak.

' _kau boleh melakukan apapun_'_

'__apapun '_

Kalimat – kalimat Madara terus terngiang di memory otak Fugaku, mengundang hasrat lama yang sudah terpendam jau. Dia hanya ingin setia pada Mikoto. Walau Mikoto adalah adik tersayangnya dan dia tak memiliki perasaan apapun lagi untuk Mikoto. Tetapi Mikoto adalah istrinya sekarang dan kini dia memikir kan _**Arrrrggghhh**__… ' semua ini hanya membuat ku pusing '._

Namun fikiranya terus berlanjut. Memikirkan sebuah fantasi bilamana Minato dengan wajah sensual menggigit telunjuknya dan dalam ke adaan naked dengan posisi menungging dan kejantanan yang mengacung memenuhi gravitasi lalu lubang ketat yang berkedut – kedut meminta dimasuki… _god _kini adik kecillnya mulai bangkit dengan hanya memikirkan Minato yang berpose menun – stop.

' _aarrggghhh aku bisa gila '_

Dan Fugaku hanya bisa menepuk – penuk kecil benda yang berada di dalam celananya mulai mengeras. Bermain solo lagi. Itu mungkin saja. Haaa~h

Tak berapa lama kini Fugaku sampai didepan pintu bercat biru muda cerah dengan warna U. Itachi–chan tergantung di tengah – tengah pintu.

_Ckleeeaaakkk_

Pandangan pertama yang dia lihat ialah sosok membelakanginya menghadap balkon tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Dia melirik ke arak box bayi dan taka da Itachi di sana.

Surai pirangnya melambai – lambai tertiup oleh angin seolah memanggil Fugaku untuk mengesap wangi citrus yang menyeruak dihidungnya kini. Sedang bibir berbentu hati itu melantunkan lagu – lagu merdu. Bibir yang menurut pandangan Fugaku akan terasa manis saat dia menyesapnya melumatnya atau saat bibir itu menghisap ke jantanannya yang keras atapun saat bibir itu mendesah keras saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh tepat di sweetspot Minato. Beralih pada pinggang ramping yang hanya terbalut baju kaos tipis dan bokong yang terlihat sexy yang hanya tertutup celana jeans biru pudar longgar.

Hell ! pemandangan – termasuk fikiran kotor Fugaku – yang membuat seorang Uchiha Fugaku CEO dari UC corporation yang terkenal angkuh, sombong, dingin, menjadi sosok pria remaja mesum yang tengah di mabuk cinta. _What The F*ck_ hanya memikirkannya membuat Fugaku mengeras kembali.

Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Fugaku. Mata birunya memandang teduh bayi yang tengah menyusu susu formula didalam dot.

" ah ~ Fugaku–san maaf aku telah lancang masuk ke kamar ini " sosok itu berbicara. Mata birunya menatap Fugaku yang masih terdiam. Sedikit risih dan heran saat Fugaku memandang dirinya atau bokongnya dengan intens _' sadar lah Minato, kau bukan gay ' _

" a – aku benar – benar minta maaf Fugaku–san . tadi saat aku hendak turun aku mendengar Itachi–kun menangis jadi aku bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Aku benar – benar minta ma_"

" Keluar "

" Nani ?"

" Kau tidak tuli kan. KELUAR " bentak Fugaku. Minato terdiam – shock – atas bentakan keras dari Fugaku. Namun tak berapa lama dia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan menyerahkan Itachi yang tengah tertidur lelap pada Fugaku.

Pony yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajah Minato yang menunduk.

" Maaf " gumam Minato lalu berjalan keluar.

**Blam**

Minato meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih mematung di tempatnya…

' _omona__ ___ Jantungku, Kejantananku '_ -_-

.

.

.

' _kenapa dia marah padaku. Aku kan hanya ingin menenangkan anaknya apa aku salah ? benar–benar lelaki yang menyebalkan '_ gerutu Minato. Dia benar–benar kesal pada manusia–es–muka–datar– menurutnya .

**Tok tok tok **

Pintu _dark blue_ itu di ketuk oleh seseorang. Hingga sebuah suara _maid_ menyapa telinga Minato.

" Minato–sama.. Uchiha Madara–sama memanggil anda untuk keruang kerja beliau "

_**Ckleeaakk**_

" Tolong antar kan aku kesana " ucap Minato setelah maid itu menegakkan setengah tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk sebentar. Minato mengikuti langkah – langkah kecil maid tersebut hingga kakinya terhenti setengah meter dari depan pintu kayu mahoni berwarna coklat gelap dengan ukiran – ukiran rumit di pinggiran pintu.

" Uchiha–Sama, Minato–Sama menemui anda "

" Bawa masuk " ucap Madara dari dalam.

Pintu coklat itu terbuka dan ruang kerja lengkap dengan perpustakaan kecil serta ruang tamu dengan sofa beludru sutra menyambut mata Minato. Ruangan yang hamper didesain berwarna gelap namun terlihat sangat elegan. Di tengah–tengah ruangan seorang wanita muda berambut hitam raven yang di gerai indah. Mata _onyx_ wanita itu hanya menatap kosong ubin di bawahnya.

'_Apa semua uchiha itu mempunyai jiwa kesepian ya ?'_ batin Minato bertanya. Dahinya berkerut menahan segala pertanyaan yang berada di benak.

Di hadapannya putri Mikoto, putri dari seorang pengusaha terkenal yang tidak di ketahui namanya. Putri dan salah satu anak dari Uchiha yang terkenal cantik dan murah senyum, _ternyata hanya seorang gadis yang kesepian. Sama seperti fugaku-san ?. apa masa kecilnya kurang bahagia ya_ . haaa~h molla~

" Minato kenalkan dia Uchiha Mikoto. Dia yang akan menjadi istrimu " ucap Madara dilengkapi senyum di akhir ucapannya,

' _dan '_wadah '_ untuk seluruh keturunan uchiha'_ batin Madara melanjutkan.

Minato menatap Mikoto intens, dia sama sekali tak menemukan binar kebahagiaan pada Mikoto.

" Nah kalian akan kutingal. Bersikap baiklah Mikoto" ucap Madara sebelum berlalu pergi.

Blam

Kini ruangan itu diam – hening – senyap.

" Eerrr,,, Mikoto–san ?" panggil Minato gugup. Mikoto mengangkat wajahnya tanpa menyahut panggilan Minato. Datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Membuat aura dingin menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Dan juga membuat Minato bertambah gugup.

' _Bagaimana ini aku tak tahu menahu tentangnya'_ batin Minato sendu. Dia gugup. Sangat. Canggung. Banget. Takut. Itu lebih parah. Ingin kabur. Niat kedua.

Mikoto pov

_Dia kah yang akan menjadi korban Uchiha selanjutnya. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku bersalah padamu. Aku egois . memilihmu menjadi yang selanjutnya demi menyelamatkan diriku. Sungguh aku minta maaf padamu minato. Tapi kau tenanglah beberapa tahun dari sekarang kau akan bebas. Kau akan hidup bahagia di tengah kesengsaraan uchiha. Aku berjanji. Minato aku mohon kelak jagalah dia nanti. Karna aku tahu kau,,, hanya kau yang bisa membahagiakan Fugaku. Aku mohon. _

Jika kalian bertanya apa batin ku miris maka akan ku jawab sangat miris. Aku memang tak berguna setelah mencintai kakak kandungku sendiri. Menjadi budak Uchiha adalah jalan satu – satunya untukku agar terus bersama dirinya. Dirinya yang akan terus ku nantikan kehadirannya di sisiku. Menjemput ku dari sangkar burung ini. Melepaskan belenggu kehidupan yang menjeratku selama dua tahun ini.

_Tuhan tolong kuatkanlah batin ku. _

Aishiteru Sai oniichan. Aku selalu mencintaimu

End Mikoto pov

Minato menunduk gugup. Pasalnya sejak setengah jam lalu setelah Madara pergi dari ruangan ini Mikoto terus menatapnya dengan pandnagan yang sulit di artikannya. Entah antara Sedih, Marah, Kecewa, Prihatin. Hmm _molla_ itu terlalu ribet untuk nya,,,,,

" Kau ingin tahu sesuatu tentang ku ?" Tanya Mikoto. Dia tetap menatap mata biru cerah milik Minato. Sampai kepala kuning milik Minato bergerak keatas dan kebawah dengan pelan, Mikoto melepas pandangannya. Mata onyx kelamnya tertutup oleh kulit putih pucat berbingkai bulu mata yang lentik.

" Nama ku Uchiha Mikoto. Seorang anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Aku sudah menikah dan telah mempunyai Itachi pada umurku yang ke 22 tahun. . Aku mencintai kakak ku sendiri yang sekarang menjadi buronan polisi .Aku istri dari Fugaku dan _anak _sekaligus _menantu_ dari Uchiha Madara–Sama" ucap Mikoto datar_.' juga budaknya'_ lanjutnya dalam hati miris.

Sungguh jika kau mempunyai cermin kau akan melihat wajah bodoh Minato sekarang mungkin kau akan tertawa terbahak – bahak. Dengan mata sipit yang terbuka lebar mulut menganga alis terangkat penuh. Sungguh wajah kaget yang menyeramkan. Ck….

3 detik

Minato masih dalam posisi yang sama

5 detik

6 detik

Mikoto gusar

8 detik

" Hentikan wajah bodoh mu " bentak Mikoto. Sungguh dia awalnya sangat yakin pada Minato akan masa depan Uchiha. Tapi kini mungkinkah harapannya akan menjadi angan – angan.

" Kau bercanda kan "

" TIDAK. Ck dasar bodoh "

" APPAAAAAAA"

30 menit kemudian

Setelah usai shock di ruaangan kerja Madara. Minato tak memperdulikan Mikoto – ya karna Mikoto pun tak memperduliknnya- dia pergi kekamarnya merenungi nasib yang sungguh membingungkan.

Oke pertama dia melihat Kushina yang berciuman dengan lelaki Uchiha. Lalu orangtuanya menjual dirinya- hanya spekulasi Minato – pada Uchiha. Dan kini dia menjadi calon suami dari Uchiha yang sudah punya suami. WHAT THE HELL. Ada kah yang lebih buruk dari ini.

" ARRRGGGHHH " Minato berteriak kesal

" Akan ada yang lebih buruk Minato. Tunggulah. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kau lihat Mito kali ini keturunan mu akan ku hancur kan "

" Maaf kan kami Minato "

Craassshhhhh

**To Be Continue**

Halo minna – tachii. Yue balik dengan Don't cry Naru chan Flash back. Ada yang mau di tanyakan . atau minna–chan sudah bisa menebak siapa ayah dan ibu Naruto ?. untuk pertanyaan Apa Naruto akan mengecat Warna rambutnya menjadi pirang. Hehehehe iya dan Hime bakalan coba thu. Makasih untuk Heiwajima Shizaya atas sarannya ^^. Dan juga terimakasih buat Devilojoshi atas sarannya. Hime bakalan coba. Hehehe ^^. Oh dan juga maaf bila ada yang bingung tentang perbedaan umur, terutama mikoto. Karna Hime sendiri juga Bingung dengan umur masing – masing tokoh '.'v. jujur ajha Hime agak bingung menentukannya. Menurut Minna Chan sendiri bagaimana apa ada yang bingung?.

Yosh gak perlu banyak kata. Dan maaf Hime gak bisa balas Review minna–chan satu –satu karna dengan seribu alasan #plak. But Hime tetap mengucapkan Beribu terimakasih atas Saran dan juga pengetahuan agar FF Hime jadi lebih baik.

Yosh big thanks buat

**Gothiclolita89 |** Himawari Wia **| Yanaucii |** Devillojoshi **|Fatayahn** | Fatayahn **| Heiwajima Shizaya |** Oreoblack | **Satsuki Naruhi |** Zen Ikkika | **Zara zahra| **And All Guest.

Oke review kembali minna – chan. Hime akan selalu menerima saran apapun untuk tulisan Hime.

Dan juga Hime akan kembali post FF ini akan agak lama. #bow

Review minna chan ^^

Dan oh untuk sekedar info. Besok aka nada Lemon ItaNaru. ( akhirnya ) jadi review terus minna – chan. Tapi Hime minta maaf ( kebanyakan ) bila Lemon nya kurang Asem karna ini pengalaman pertama buat Lemon.

Yosh review Minna – chan.


	4. Chapter 4 : ItaNaru Moment

_**Don't Cry Naru – chan **_

**Story By : **_**Blacknightskyeye Yue – Hime **_

**Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Itachi selamanya#plak#abaikan. Naruto and other hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Couple : ItaSasuNaru, FugaMikoMinaMada (flashback), etc.**

**Reted : M - T**

**Genre : **_**Drama**__**Romance | Family | Hurt/Comfort**_**.**

**Warning : This Is Yaoi / Bl, OOC, Childish!Sasuke, Typo (S), Kalimat Tak Sesuai EYD, Lemon Kurang Asem, Nc – 17, dikit FlashBack, Umur Sasuke 13 tahun ya^^, Naruto 18 Tahun ^^, Itachi 19 tahun^^ dan akan berkembang sesuai cerita**

**Enjoy !**

.

.

.

Chap 2 ItaNaru Moment and Haruno Sasuke

'_Aku takkan menyesal '_Tachi_, karna hatiku memilih dirimu. Suki yo _'Tachi_.. Aishiteru '_

Mendengar Naruto mendesah membuat libido pria berumur 19 tahun itu bergejolak. Bibir nya bergerak dari kanan ke kiri dan sebaliklnya.

Jilat. Gigit. Hisap.

_Sluuuufffrrr_

" Rasa mu terlalu manis Naru–chan " bisik seduktif Itachi di telinga Naruto membuat pemuda di bawah tubuhnya mendesah keras.

Itachi kembali melumat bibir merah muda yang mulai membengkak sedang tangan kirinya masuk kedalam kemeja yang di kenakan Naruto.

Tangannya menyusuri punggung yang masih berbalut pakaian putih. Sangat lembut. Bergerak kembali ke atas dan mendapatkan mainannya. Nipple Naruto yang mulai menegang. Memilinnya dan mencubit membuat desahan Naruto semakin keras.

_Mmnnhhhckckckcpcppkkk _

_Mmmhhhtcaahhkckckcpkpkpknn_

Bibir itachi turun ke dagu naruto. Menghisabnya sedikit. Kemudian turun kembali ke leher Naruto dan menghisapnya dengan keras, membentuk sebuah _kissmark_ yang terlihat jelas di kulit putih susu milik Naruto.

" _aahhhnnnn 'Tachi_ "

Desahan – desahan Naruto menggema keras di kamar mewah milik Itachi. Toh, hanya ada Itachi dan dia disini.

" Kau membuatku sangat _'tegang'_ Naru, hanya dengan mendengar desahan mu, kurasa "

Kembali bibir Itachi menyambar bibir pink yang mulai membengkak karna ulahnya itu, melumat kasar bibir menggemaskan yang selalu melontarkan kata-kata super pedas. Perlahan tangan Itachi membuka kemeja yang dipakai Naruto, dengan satu tangannya bergerak menuju selatan tubuh Naruto. Meremasnya pelan membuat erangan tertahan milik Naruto bergetar menuju bibirnya, sensasi aneh yang meggelitik lidahnya.

Walla ~

Kini terpampang lah kulit mulus putih bersih tanpa cacat milik Naruto dengan dua nipple pink mencuat tegang. Tangan–tangan nakal Itachi menyambar kedua nipple itu sedang bibirnya kembali mengeksplore leher penuh _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_nya.

" Ita… _Emmmhh_.. jang-_ahhh_… bermain –main " ucap Naruto di antara desahannya. Namun Itachi tak menanggapi ucapannya, malah asik dengan kegiatan mari-membuat-kissmark_. _

" Ukkhhh " Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat kala ada sesuatu – tangan Itachi – yang meremas kejantanannya. Meremas kuat membuat kejantanannya terasa- sangat- sesak.

" Jangan di tahan Naru-chan " goda Itachi di telinga Naruto, menghembuaskan nafas hangatnya dan mengulu telinga mungil narutosebelum meraup nipple yang tadi di jamah oleh kedua tangannya. Sementara tangannya mencoba melepas celana yang di pakai Naruto.

" _ahhnn_–Tachii… hi-hisap.. lagi " Naruto membusungkan dadanya. Dia ingin lebih. Lebih dari _forplay_ ini.

Naruto mendorong tubuh Itachi yang berada di atasnya. Membuat sang lelaki Uchiha itu oleng dan hampir terjerembab kelantai dibawahnya. Dengan singkat Naruto menduduki perut Itachi yang masih berlapis kemeja putih kotor.

Dengan cepat Naruto melepas seluruh kancing kemeja Itachi, bibir _Heart_ _roseberry_nya menghisap keras leher putih Itachi. Mencoba membuat apa-yang-sudah-di-buat-itachi-padanya.

" _Agresife uke_, eoh..? _so Naughty_ Naru… khekhekhek! " ucap Itachi. Dia terkekeh pelan melihat betapa _agresife_nya sang kekasih yang telah menawan hatinya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Melepaskan hisapan pada leher Itachi, mata birunya melihat sang kekasih yang kini malah menyeringkai terkekeh padanya. Bibir hatinya terpout, " Kau lamban " ucap Naruto memalingkan muka, malu. Pipinya bersemu merah.

" Karna aku tak ingin kau ke sakitan Naru dan aku hanya ingin membuat mu merasa nyaman "

Naruto terus menatap manik kelam itu, mencari setitik kebohongan di mata musang itu. mencoba menguatkan kembali keraguan yang telah menggrogoti hatinya. Namun nihil. Kebohongan tak tampak di mata musang itu. hanya kelembutan dan ketulusan yang terpancar. Membuktikan bila tulusnya hati sang Uchiha Itachi.

Bagaimana Naruto bisa tahu ? Apa aku belum menjelaskan bahwa Naruto lulusan KHS sekolah internasional khusus pria dan sekolah yang mengutamakan para siswa untuk mengetahui pribadi orang lain secara mendalam hanya lewat tatapan mata dan gerak gerik perilaku. Jangan lupakan tingkat ke displinan luas biasa yang di terapkan oleh sekolah KHS.

Back to story

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. Kelegaan hatinya mulai membuncah. Apa lagi di tambah oleh senyuman merekah milik Itachi yang hanya khusus untuknya. _'aku percaya'_

" Bolehkan, onegaii~ ?" Tanya dan mohon Itachi tak perlu bagi Naruto untuk mencerna kalimat ambigu itu. perlahan kepalanya mengangguk. Sedangkan tubuhnya di rendahkan. Bibirnya mencapai bibir Itachi. Menempel lembut, melumat ringan, menghisap pelan, dan menjilat sensual. Gosh… Naruto benar–benar menggoda iman Itachi.

Itachi menahan tengkuk Naruto, memperdalam panggutannya. Menghisap lidah Naruto yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak liar membelit lidah Naruto. Saliva mereka jatuh melewati sela–sela bibir Itachi.

Sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju bongkahan kenyal di bawah sana. Posisi Naruto yang rebah menungging memudahkannya meremas bongkahan padat kenyal bulat itu. perlahan celana dalam Naruto turun memperlihatnya pantat bulat yang benar–benar singkal. Putih dan bersih.

" _Euungggghhh_.. T-tachi… a_kh.. hmmppp_ " erang Naruto saat jari tengah itachi masuk perlahan ke dalam _manhole_ nya. Rasa perih mulai menyerang Naruto, namun Itachi dengan sigap memperdalam panggutannya. Membuat Naruto berpaling dari rasa sakit di bawah sana.

Jari Itachi perlahan bergerak – gerak. Menusuk lebih dalam. Membuat Naruto mengerenyit tak focus pada pergerakan lidah Itachi.

.

Kini Naruto terlentang dengan hanya kemeja yang tergantung sampai sikunya. Mengangkang lebar dengan kepala Itachi berada tepat di tengah–tengah kakinya. Kakinya pun di letakkan di bahu lebar Itachi.

Di bawah sana tampak kejantanan Itachi yang keluar–masuk _manhole_ Naruto.

" _E-ummhhhh_… T-tachi –kun.. Kissu~.. _akh.. akh_.." erangan dan desahan Naruto menggema di kamar mewah tersebut. Itachi dengan perlahan mencondongkan tubuhnya, meraih bibir merah yang semakin merah dan semakin membengkak milik Naruto. Mengecup dan melumat habis bibir merah itu. sedang gerakannya di bawah sana sama sekali tak berkurang kecepatannya.

Tak lama punggutan itu terlepas. Itachi menggeram nikmat saat kejantanannnya di remas kuat oleh _manhole_ Naruto. Benar- benar membuat dirinya menggila.

"_ahnn.. ahnnn.. ahnnn_.. _Fast-eeerr,_, T-tachi… _hard-err pleaseeeee_ "

" _Fuck_.. Kau… _Errggghhh_ menyempit Naru.. _angghh_ sempit… ketat.. " Itachi mengangkat tubuh Naruto membalik tubuh Naruto tanpa melepas kejantanannya yang mulai berdenyut hingga tumpuan Naruto berada di lutut dan bagian depan. " E_errmmmmhhh_ " geram Itachi saat gerakan memutar tadi memijat seluruh bagian kejantanannya_. Nikmat._

" _Arrgghhh_.. Tachi.. pela-n –p-elan _akh.. akh.. ahnnn.. yes there.. fast-err_ " Naruto yang awalnya merintih sakit mulai menikmati gaya bercinta Itachi.

Itachi semakin gencar menusuk dan menumbuk bagian kecil di dalam anal Naruto. Sesekali kepalanya mendongkak penuh nikmat serta geraman–geraman pelan menandakan dia menikmati sesi bercinta yang sungguh memabukkan.

Itachi kembali mengangkat tubuh Naruto membalik tubuh kecil itu menjadi setengah terlentang dengan tumpuan siku, mengangkat sebelah kaki Naruto di pundaknya dan kaki satunya memeluk erat pinggangnya. Dengan begini dirinya bebas melihat ekspresi Naruto.

_._

" _khhhekk… akh.. ahnn.._ I-itachi.. " tatapan mata biru sayunya, bibir yang sudah membengkak dan merah, leher dan dada yang terbuka, _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_, rambut raven yang berantakan, mulut yang terbuka memperdengarkan desahan seksi, kejantanan yang kalah besar darinya mengacung tegang. Dan _hole_ yang mulai menyempit dan berkedut keras. Sekeras apapun dia menusuk _Hole_ Naruto tetap saja sempit. _Sungguh Nikmat – _

_Hell! _

Hingga tak berapa lama mereka saling meneriaki nama pasnagan saat mencapai puncak bercinta yang menggairahkan.

"_akh_.. T-tachi.._ I w-wanna c-cum angghhhh "_

" _T-togeth-er "_

Naruto terkulai lemas. Dia menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya di atas bad yang sudah berantakan. Diatasnya Itachi masih setia menunggu nafasnya teratur dengan seringai yang masih terpatri apik di wajahnya.

" Ronde ke dua Naru–chan " ucap Itachi melebarkan seringainya. Alisnya bergerak naik turun menggoda Naruto. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kejantanan Naruto yang lemas tak bertenaga(?) menaik turunkan tangannya di selingi remasan pelan. Sedang tangan kirinya memilin nipple yang kemerahan menggoda iman.

Sedangkan Naruto kini tak memperdulikan gerakan Itachi yang semakin sensual menjamah tubuhnya. Nafasnya masih satu dua(?).

Tetapi saat Itachi menggerakkan kejantanannya pelan menyentuh prostatnya. Naruto tak tahan. Dia menyambar bibir Itachi yang berseringai lebar.

Heh! Mudah bukan menggoda gairah _nekoNaruto-nya_.

.

Senin pagi yang cerah di awali oleh kicauan burung di musim semi. Pucuk –pucuk daun mulai berkembang seiring dengan melelehnya butiran es yang tersangkut di dahan pohon. Bunga sakura pun berkembang indah. Berwarna pink lebut menebarkan aroma cinta yang menghangatkan seluruh Jepang.

Mentari pun menunjukkan kegagahannya. Bersinar terang menerang seluruh alam semesta.

Yah. Di salah satu apartment mewah milik resort Uchiha ini pun tak kalah cerah menerima sinar mentari. Wajah milik pemuda tampan bermata onyx tajam ini pun tak kalah cerah dengan mentari pagi. Terbukti dengan wajahnya yang berbinar kebahagian, senyuman bodoh yang selalu hadir di setiap hembusan nafasnya(?).

Mata onyx tersebut meneliti setiap bagian wajah milik pemuda yang tengah tertidur di kukungan, pelukan hangat tubuhnya. Bergelung manja, mendekap tubuhnya lebih rapat. '_Mencari kehangatan, eoh ? padahal sudah ku berikan puas tadi malam' _pikir itachi mulai tersenyum–senyum mesum.

" Kau sungguh indah.. Naruto–chan " bisik Itachi pelan, hampir tak besuara. Tangannya terulur menyentuh pipi bergaris milik Naruto. Lalu beralih menelus rambut hitam raven lepek yang masih basah oleh keringat. Walau begitu wangi citrus masih menguar indah dari rambut Naruto. Wangi dan segar.

Satu sentuhan lembut nya membuat sepasang kepolak putih berhiaskan bulu mata lentik terbuka perlahan. Menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari yang terasa menyengat tajam menyentuh kornea birunya.

" _euungggghhh_ " erang Naruto merasa dingin dengan cuaca pagi di bulan maret. Walaupun di jepang telah musim semi namun es di luar tak langsung mencair, kan? .

" khekhekhekhekhek " Itachi terkekeh pelan melihat sang anak rubahnya yang malah bergelung semakin manja dan memeluk erat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut selembar selimut tipis. Itupun telah merosot menampilkan dada bidang dengan abs di perutnya yang mengintip malu(?).

'_kuharap waktu berhenti sekarang Naru. Agar aku bisa selalu bersama mu dan selalu mencintai mu dan di cintai oleh mu'_

.

.

'_Jepang, Negara metropolitan yang tak pernah tidur. Haaa~h semoga suruhan orang-orang itu tak sampai mencariku di sini'_

Seorang dalam balutan mantel hitam hitam keluar perlahan menuju jembatan kecil yang berada di deck kapal barang. Rambut hitamnya berkibar di sela topi hitam bermotif kotak-kotak yang di kenakannya.

" HEI " bentak seseorang dengan badan besar, bermuka sangar, bertubuh tinggi dan berotot. Dia tengah memanggul kotak kayu besar dan terlihat berat. Terikan bassnya sungguh mengagetkan pemuda bermantel hitam.

" MINGGIR SANA. KAU MENGHALANGIKU. DASAR ORANG ANEH " teriaknya lagi sedikit mendorong badan yang jauh lebih kecil darinya –mungkin hanya sepundak orang kekar tersebut.

" Maaf " gumam nya dia menunduk kan kepalanya. Merapatkan mantel hitam yang di kenakan, perlahan kaki kecil berbalut sepatu boot panjang hingga mencapai setengah lutut itu melangah pelan menuju kota Tokyo. kota yang menjadi mimpi bagi seorang _mangaholic_ sepertinya. Namun tujuannya demi mengungkapkan rahasia sesungguhnya dari clan nenek moyangnya. yaitu UCHIHA.

Perlahan namun pasti kaki itu melangkah menjauhi pelabuhan kumuh tersebut. Dia melihat transaksi –transaksi illegal dari tempatnya melangkah. Namun dia mengacuhkan segalanya. Termasuk pandangan aneh yang di layangkan padanya.

Huh ? Bagai mana tidak ? Di cuaca cukup panas di pelabuhan kumur terisolisir dari perkotaan seorang pemuda atau bisa di katakan remaja, berjalan pelan memakai mantel hitam yang menutupi lututnya, berlengan panjang dan berkerah tinggi. Memakai topi hitam dan sepatu boot tinggi yang juga berwarna hitam. Bukan kah mencolok di hari yang lumayan terik ini.

Pluk

Dari tempatnya berdiri ada yang melempar sepotong roti padanya. Dan jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Di sebrang jalan tempatnya berdiri seorang anak perempuan memakai pakaian lusuh dan robek di sisi punggungnya. Tampak berlari kecil. Mata hijau gadis kecil itu hanya tertuju pada roti tawar di bawah kaki remaja tadi. Namun saat jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter. Gadis cilik tersebut berhanti melangkah. Dia menatap takut pada remaja tersebut. Namun rasa laparnya mengalahkan rasa takutnya hingga dia sampai di depan remaja tersebut.

" N-niisan b-bolehkah aku me-meminta roti itu ?" Tanya nya dengan takut. Rambut pinknya menutupi ekspresi takutnya sekarang. Dia menunduk tak siap apabila sang remaja itu menampar pipinya. Sama dengan hal yang sering di perbuat kakaknya.

" Tidak boleh " jawab remaja tersebut. Dia menginjak roti tawar itu hingga lepek dan kotor.

Perlahan mata hijau milik gadis cilik itu berair. Dia terisak saat memikirkan perutnya yang belum di isi sejak kemarin pagi. Dan hanya roti itu yang di dapatnya setelah membantu di kedai ramen milik seorang janda tua.

" Kau hanya boleh makan bersama ku. Lagian roti itu tak sehat. Bagaimana ? " tawar remaja tersebut dia menatap teduh gadis cilik itu.

Kaget. Tentu saja. Gadis cilik itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memperlihatkan linangan air mata yang sempat jatuh tadi.

Remaja tersebut terkekeh pelan. " Siapa namamu ?" dia menelus puncak kepala sang gadis.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat sang gadi menunduk. Dia meremas kain lusuh yang menjadi penutup tubuhnya itu. perlahan kepalannya menggeleng. " A-aku t-tak tau Nii-san. S-semenjak kecil ayah dan k-kakak selalu me-memanggil ku _s-sia-sialan_. Apa itu yang d-disebut nama ?"

Remaja tadi terbelalak kaget. Siapa yang tega memanggil anak kecil polos dengan sebutan kasar itu. dia menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar. " Bagaimana bila….. Sakura ?. Nama itu cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu. "

Kepala pingky itu mendongkak. Menatap tak percaya pada sang remaja yang masih menelus kepalanya. Tersenyum lembut padanya. Sungguh senyum menawan.

" Uhmmm " kepala pingky itu mengangguk senang dia tersenyum lebar, meski air matanya masih mengalir. Ini kebaikan pertamanya di usianya ke 7 tahun. Ada yang menelus lembut rambut pinkynya dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

" Baiklah Sakura. Aku ingin kau menunjuk jalan setelah kita makan. Aku harus mencari penginapan atau mungkin hotel. Tapi setelah kita ke toko baju. Bagai mana ?"

" A-apa nii-san akan pergi ?" Tanya sakura, menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Segenap rasa takut merayap ke hatinya. _'Jangan ini kebahagian ku. Ku mohon jangan pergi'_.

Sang remaja itu terdiam sebentar. " Sebenarnya aku mempunyai tujuan ke Jepang. Aku harus mengungkap kebenaran di sini. Dan kebenaran itu yang akan menunjukkan siapa ayah dan ibu ku sebenarnya " jelas remaja tadi. " oh. Nama ku Sasuke. Haruno Sasuke. Salam kenal ne Sakura "

.

" Haruno ?"

" etto.. Apa kau tahu sesuatu Sakura ?"

Sasuke bingung. Dia tampak tak mengenal gadis ini. Namun sepertinya Sakura mengenal clan Haruno yang telah merawatnya dari kecil.

" Ayah pernah bilang bila ibuku dari Haruno. Dan ayah ku juga seorang Haruno " terang Sakura membuat Sasuke membelakkan mata _onyx_ besarnya.

" Benarkah ? Aku harus menemui ayah mu siapa tahu dia petunjuk awalku. Onegai~ Sakura kau mau mengantar ku ?"

Sakura tampak menimang –nimang permintaan Sasuke. Bukan hal yang sulit memang. Tetapi ayahnya adalah seorang yang keras kepala dan jarang mau menemui orang asing. Apa lagi yang sedikit – aneh …?

" Onegai~ ?"

" B-baiklah " ucap Sakura agak ragu. Sebenarnya dia tak mau Nii-san yang baik ini harus berakhir babak belur di tangan ayahnya. Pukulan ayahnya itu sangat sakit.

" Benarkah ? Kalo begitu saa kita makan. Aku akan menlaktir Sakura apapun "

" Yosshhhhaaaa~"

.

.

_Di hari yang sama dengan hari ini ( 17 maret ) musim semi dan bunga-bunga sakura menghiasi halaman belakang Uchiha Mansion. Seorang wanita muda tengah duduk di tepi danau yang indah. Danau yang di kelilingi oleh pohon sakura yang mulai mekar, ada pula jembatan yang membelah danau dan sebuah perahu kayu kecil di pinggiran danau. Air danaunya pun sangat jernih hingga kau bisa melihat ikan-ikan di dalamnya._

_Suasana romantic, tenang, dan menyejukkan. Tetapi ekspresi wanita muda tersebut Nampak tak menyenangkan. Tangan kecil dan halusnya, menelus perut besar yang mungkin telah menunggu hari, dengan berurai air mata. _

_Yah, dia menangis tepatnya menangisi nasib dan takdir hidup yang membelenggunya. Tentang clannya yang hampir musnah saat perang berlangsung tepat setahun yang lalu di Hiroshima (a/n : maaf jika penulisanya salah !). Menangisi takdir cintanya yang pergi bersama hatinya. Seorang yang di cintainya, Seorang yang di sayanginya, Dan seorang yang telah mati di tangan ayahnya._

_Dari kematian seluruh anggota clannya –kecuali dirinya, ayah, dan adik lelakinya– telah merubah takdir hidupnya. Dan mungkin akan merubah seluruh takdir anak-cucu nya kelak. _

'Semoga kalian memafkannya, seperti aku yang telah memafkannya. Dia bukan lah orang jahat. Dia hanya orang baik yang tersesat di jalan yang salah.

anak-cucu ku kelak, semoga kalian menyadari, semoga kalian tak tersesat di jalan yang sama dengannya.

Mencintai saudara maupun anak mu sendiri ialah kesalahan.

Tak terkecuali kau terpaksa melakukannya.

Seperti diriku.'

" _**Bukan kah udara masih dingin Narumi(oc), udara dingin tak baik untuk baby dan dirimu "**__ ucap seseorang di belakang wanita itu. lelaki itu nampak memeluk posesive wanita tersebut. _

_Sang wanita berambut raven dan bermata onyx yang merupakan ciri khas dari clan Uchiha tersebut hanya menghela nafas lelah dan berat. Dirinya mencoba menghapus sisa air mata yang telah mengering di pipi putihnya. Senyum miris dan gurat lelah menjadi ekspresinya kali ini. Dia menengok ke belakang tetapi hanya rasa sakit di hatinya dan perasaan tak rela saat lelaki itu menyambar bibir pink pucatnya. _

_Tak rela. _

" _**Ya ayah**__ " ucap Narumi saat kecupan di selingi oleh lumatan-lumatan lelaki itu terlepas. Namun dirinya terlalu lemas hanya untuk berdiri, menyebabkan lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengangkat tubuh kecil berbalut kimono merah dengan sekali ayunan. Mengendong Narumi ala bridal menuju mansion mewah. _

_Seberapa dalam pun perasaan tak rela dan jijik pada tubuhnya sendiri karna telah berulang kali membiarkan sosok lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi panutan keluarga dan menjadi seorang ayah yang dapat di banggakan telah menjajah tubuhnya. Membuat sang kekasih nya meninggal. Dan kini dia pun harus melahir kan anak-anak dari ayahnya sendiri. Tetapi, Tetap saja perasaan kasihan dan iba mengalahkan perasaan jijik dan tak rela tersebut._

_Bagaimana pun juga darah murni Uchiha harus tetap mengalir tanpa ada campuran darah lainya. Yah tanpa terkecuali. Membuatnya rela tak rela dia harus melakukannya. Membuat darah murni Uchiha tetap mengalir ialah anugrah terbesarnya sebagai perempuan. _

**Walaupun harus menjadi istri dari ayah/saudara mu sendiri.**

.

.

**Ding**

Suara yang berasal dari computer di apartment mewah milik Uchiha Itachi, mengagetnya sang empu yang terlalu sibuk dan terfocus pada layar datar di tangannya.

Perlahan di arahkan kursor, membuka email yang ternyata resmi dari universitas yang akan menjadi sekolah lanjutan sang kekasih.

Mata _onyx_ tajamnya meneliti tiap baris email tersebut hingga sebuah kalimat membuat pemilik mata _onyx_ tajam tersebut terbelalak lebar, kaget.

Sebuah baris kalimat yang mengatakan bila sang kekasihnya tak dapat bersekolah lanjutan di universitas Jerman, sebuah alasan yang cukup classic namun – menyakitkan.

Seorang Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto sang genius dari KHS ber IQ 145 tak di terima masuk oleh universitas dengan alasan nilai yang di kirim oleh pihak sekolah tak memadai.

Damn! Seharusnya kekasih hatinya, Naruto-nya dapat masuk dengan mudah di universitas tersebut. Namun, lagi-lagi tua Bangka yang tak suka dengan Naruto kembali berulah. Tak cukup kah siksaannya. Atau mereka ingin di tambah lagi.

Cih! Sekali lagi Uchiha akan turun tangan. Menghancurkan Shimura Danzo yang telah menghalagi kekasihnya, bukan lah hal yang sulit. Dendam pribadi yang Danzo rasakan pada Kushina menggelapkan hatinya. Padahal pun Naruto bukan anak dari Kushina.

" Hidan, hancurkan Shimura Danzo sekarang. Lenyapkan seluruh keluaganya. Bunuh seluruhnya tanpa tersisa "

.

.

**Naruto pov**

" Hidan, hancurkan Shimura Danzo sekarang. Lenyapkan seluruh keluaganya. Bunuh seluruhnya tanpa tersisa "

Itachi, mau apa dengan orang tua itu ?. Apa ada masalah lagi ?. Atau orang tua itu berulah lagi padaku. Cih padahal aku tak ada hubungan apapun pada wanita yang bernama Kushina (a/n : peace ) Kenapa dia ngotot untuk membuat ku menderita ?.

Hell! Apa dia tak tahu aku di lahirkan oleh Rahim buatan seorang lelaki. Lagi pula ibu ku gay mana mungkin dia mencintai wanita.

**End Naruto pov**

**Cklek!**

Naruto membuka pintu ruang kerja Itachi yang tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar mereka.

" Apa yang terjadi Itachi ?" Tanya Naruto. Dia perlahan memasuki ruangan yang di dominasi warna hitam dan putih tersebut. Dia melihat sang CEO tengah tertunduk lemas di kusri dengan bantalan punggung yang tinggi.

" Maaf " gumam Itachi. Dia menunduk tak menatap warna biru cerah yang selalu dapat melihat isi kepalanya.

" Aku tak diterima oleh pihak Universitas di Jerman ?. Kukira ada apa. Kau ini seharusnya bilang saja. Toh aku pun tau. Aku pasti tak di terima di Universitas bergengsi itu." ucap Naruto dengan santai dan tersenyum lembut. Dia duduk di sofa tepat berhadapan dengan Itachi. Menyilangkan kaki, membuat sebagian paha putih tersikap. Hell! Naruto hanya memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Itachi. Membuatnya yang seksi menjadi semakin seksi.

" Apa kau tak sedih ?" Tanya Itachi. Dia tak memperhatikan bagaimana _hot_ nya posisi duduk Narutonya.

" Untuk apa ? toh di Tokyo masih banyak Universitas. Oh ayolah Tachii, kau tau aku sangat tak ingin berpisah dengan mama. Walau aku tahu beberapa minggu setelah dia meninggal, bila dia adalah mama ku. Aku senang walaupun hanya makam darinya yang tersisa." Jelas naruto. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menutup mata nya. Mencoba mengingat senyuman manis dari sosok lelaki yang telah merawatnya dulu. Yang telah bersedia menjadi punggung saat dia tertimpa masalah. Benar-benar sosok yang mengagumkan.

" Aku bahagia. Aku bahagia bila dia adalah ibuku. Orang yang melahirkan ku. Yah walaupun _'laki-laki'._ Tapi itu bukan jadi penghalang ku untuk tetap menyayanginya. Dan menghancurkan orang yang telah membunuhnya " jelas Naruto di selingi seringai mengerikan di akhir kalimatnya.

" Kau yakin ?" Tanya Itachi yang masih tak melihat Naruto.

Hal kecil tersebut membuat rasa kesal di hati Naruto. " Apa aku menakutkan untuk di lihat ?. Hingga kau tak mau melihat ku Tachii~ ?"

Itachi mendongkak. Menatap rubah kecil yang ngambek padanya. Senyum terukir manis di bibirnya. Perhalan dia mendekati Naruto yang masih mempoutkan bibir hati berwarna pink alami itu.

" Hmmm! Aku hanya takut lepas kendali saat melihat ke seksian rubah kecil nan manis ku di sini " ucap Itachi tanpa memerdulikan tatapan maut dari Naruto. Dia melepas jas yang di kenakannya, memberikan kepada Naruto guna menutupi paha putih yang terdapat bercak merah keunguan. Tanda miliknya. Itachi menyeringai mesum.

" Hentikan senyum mesum mu itu Itachi. Kau sangat menyebalkan kau tahu. " ucap Naruto kesal. Dia masih memiliki jiwa lelaki untuk hanya sekedar di bilang manis. Walau kenyataan nya pun begitu.

Itachi tak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Matanya kini tertuju pada bayangan nipple merah yang terjiblak sempurna di balik kemeja putih yang di kenakan Naruto. Seksi.

Itachi perlahan membisik " Aku juga mencintaimu Naru–chan. Hell! Kenapa tuhan menciptakan makhluk cantik nan seksi sepertimu. Kau bisa selalu membuat ku _'hard'_ Naruto–chan"

Bisikan Itachi di selingi oleh jilatan sensual itu membuat pipi Naruto bersemu memerah hebat melewati merona. " Dasar mesum " ucap Naruto menunduk malu. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Membiarkan kekehan mesum keluar dari mulut Itachi.

" Tapi kau suka kan ?"

" Menyebalkan "

Chup

Kini kedua bibir kembali bersatu. Naruto yang tak asing dengan ciuman Itachi. Mulai membalas lumatan-lumatan Itachi. Membuka belahan bibirnya. Membiarkan benda lunak dan basah memasuki rongga mulutnya, mendominasi dan menginvasi seluruh rongga mulutnya. Berbagi saliva. Dan saling meraba tubuh pasangan.

" Suki yo Naruto–chan "

TBC

Nyan~ :3 . chap 2 update #ngelap keringat.

Gomen bila lemonnya kurang hot atau memang singkat banget. Mohon di maklumi Hime masih di bawah umur yang belum boleh membuat Lemonnya. But, walaupun ngetik secara sembunyi-sembunyi Hime akhirnya bisa mengetik seluruhnya. Walau kurang asem.

Ne ~ balasan review Minna-Tachii :

**Zara Zahra** : Salam kenal juga Zahra-chan :3. Ini fict ItaNaru dan SasuNaru. Ini dah update walau gak kilat. Ehehehe XD. Jadi makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Mifta. Cinya** : Ini sudah lanjut Mifta-san :D. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Gothiclolita89** : Ehehehehe.. Fugaku di fict Hime di pastikan Mandul. Dan Itachi anak siapa ? nanti bakalan Hime jelasin ehehehe XD. Jadi makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Fatayahn **: Banyak rahasianya ? Pasti dong. Ehehehe. Uhumm but untuk _flashback_ bakalan masih terus berlanjut. Eoh ? Pairnya memang ItaSasuNaru kok. Ehehehehe pasti bakalan Hime usahain kok. Jadi makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Siapasaya** : Etto … Kalo buat siapa sebenarnya ayah dan ibu Naruto masih Hime rahasiakan. And warna rambut Naruto memang _darkblue_. Ehehehe ini udah lanjut reader-san. Jadi makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Heiwajima Shizaya** : Ehehehe Fuga-chan emang _pervert_ kalo udah tentang Mina-chan #plak.. ehehehe.. Hime sih kalo di bilang Kpop'ers sih iya. Kalo di bilang Jpop'ers juga iya. Ehehe menggangu kah Shi-san?. Hime emang sengaja masukin jadi biar agak beda gitu. _But_ kalo di suruh hilangin pasti Hime hilangin deh. Siapa _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ Naruto ? Masih rahasia kok _but_ yang pasti bukan Fugaku _Tou-chan_ nya Naruto. Ne~ ini settingnya masih di Jepang kok. Oh ya makasih atas saran penulisannya, Hime kebantu banget. Arigatou na~. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Zen Ikkika **: Oooohhh~.. Maaf jika kata atau ada sedikit bahasa korea yang menggangu. Soalnya Hime kurang kosa kata bahasa jepang. Ehehehe maklum biasanya cuman ngandelin _translate_ doang ehehehe… Arigato na~ Zen-san, kosa kata Hime tambah satu lagi. Ehehehe ini udah lanjut makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Axa Alisson Ganger** : Ini udah lanjut Axa-san. makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Harukichi Ajibana** : Ribet ? Banget Haru-san… kalo Sasuke muncul di chap ini. Gomen telat. Ehehehehe… Perasaan Fuga-chan ? hanya Hime, Fugaku, dan Tuhan yang tau.. ehehehe… Siapa yang mencium Kushina ? yang pasti dari salah satu Uchiha. Dan untuk pemberitahuan _Mpreg_ bakal hime cantumin di saat yang tepat_. But_ ini bakalan ada satu orang ajha kok yang positive _Mpreg_. Dan ituuu~ rahasia #plak. Ehehehe… dan untuk pertanyaan Haru-san selanjutnya pasti bakal Hime jawab lewat cerita yang pasti bakalan lanjut terus. Ehehehe makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Funny Bunny Blaster** : Kyaaaa #teriakbareng…. Ehehehe Funny-chan ini memang pair utamanya ItaNaru dan SasuNaru… kalo kenapa Mina-chan meninggal itu memang belum Hime jelasin di chapter yang lalu. Tapi Funny-chan apa udah bisa menebak kenapa Mina-chan meninggal. Salam kenal juga Funny-chan :D … makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Hatakehanahungry** : Gyaaahhh #teriakbareng… Etto tentang kisahnya Mina-chan memang belum Hime jelasin seluruhnya kok. Gomen bila Hana masih belum mengerti. Ehehehe ini udah lanjut kok Hana-chan… tapi kalo di bikin menderita Hime gak akan sanggup negliat airmata Mina-chan tumpah #lebay… ehehehehe… makasih banyak udah mampir di kotak review.. mampir lagi ya #lambai'in tangan.

**Rylietha. Kashiva** : hehehe salam kenal juga –eerrr(?)… Kashiva-san… panggil ajha Hime nee~… eheee kalo soal siapa orang tua asli naruto.. tentu ajha Rahasia dong (dilemparsandal)… tebak ajha kashiva-san …

Ohhh Ne~ minna-chan… di fict Hime bakalan ada satu tokoh lelaki yang berstatus positive Mpreg.. dan siap itu silahkan Minna-Tachii menebanya~ ehehehe/

Yoooossshhhh Big thanks buat Minna-chan yang Udah review, Follow, Favorit, Reader–san , atau pun Silent Reader yang udah mau baca fict Milik Hime.

Review Lagi Yaa~^^

#ojigi

BatalangXDpeach


End file.
